encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Encantadia (2005-2006 series) Characters
This is a list of main characters in the Encantadia: Lireo *Minea — Mother of Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya. In spite of her dark past, Mine-a ruled Lireo with the kindness and wisdom befitting a queen. She was known as the daughter of the half-Diwata, half-Etherian Heran Memen and Avria, the Queen of Etheria and Head of Hera Andal, and Cassiopeia's older half-sister. But, later it was found out that she was the daughter of a Diwata, stolen by Avria and was treated as an Etherian. *Pirena — eldest among the four daughters of Mine-a, the keeper of the Fire Gem. She grew up harboring bitterness and envy towards her sisters, especially towards Amihan. Although Pirena is really kind at heart, her dama, Gurna, poisoned her mind, blinding her from the truth that she is really loved. She became Queen of the Diwatas after invading Lireo and overthrowing Amihan. She has the ability to morph into any person she likes, a skill she inherited from her father, Hagorn. However, unlike her father, she can sustain the transformation for as long as she wishes because of her Diwata blood. She can also fly like a rocket launched into the air if need be. She's the most cunning and ambitious among the four Sangg'gres. She is also confident and hard working. She stayed a villain 3/4 of the series until she found the love of her mother, sisters, and daughter she thought she did not have. Her personal weapon are the twin daggers. Mother of Mira. *Amihan — the second eldest among the four sisters, Amihan is the Keeper of the Air Gem and is Mine-a's successor to the throne. Unlike her sisters who lived with Mine-a in Lireo since birth, Amihan was taken by her ado (father) Raquim, a Sapiryan prince, to the mortal realm. There, she grew up by the sword of her ado until he was killed and she was brought back to her mother. Amihan sits in Lireo with the kindness and wisdom of her mother and the unmatched sworsdmanship skills and strong arms of her father. She is also the mother of Lira, her only heir. Amihan is actually not a pureblooded Diwata because she is half-Diwata and half-Sapiryan, but she is identified as a Diwata with the mark on her back. Her control of the wind allows her to fly (alone or with someone) and feel the wind's emotions. She has also developed a strong link to the mulawin Avilan ever since he appeared to her when she was still a child. When Amihan evaded death for the second time, the marks on her palm disappeared to signify that she is finally in control of her own destiny. Since then, she is also able to summon a kambal-diwa by the name of Aera. Amihan's personal weapon is the broad sword Arkrey she inherited from her ado Raquim. Before her father breathed his last, she made a promise to avenge his death, and she carried this promise to its fulfillment. Mother of Lira. *Alena — the third of Minea's four daughters and the Keeper of the Water Gem. A pure-blooded Diwata, Alena is in possession of the most distinct power in Encantadia: a beautiful yet powerful voice that can soothe, hypnotize and destroy beings. She is also the Sang'gre who is most in touch with her emotions. However, her being in tune with her feelings is also her greatest weakness. Unlike her sisters, she never desired to be Queen. A romantic, all that she wanted was to fall in love. She found her match in Ybarro (Ybrahim), the long lost prince of Sapiro, who has since their first meeting never let her out of his sight. But Hitano, a Royal Guard, is also in love with her, making things more complicated. At the height of the raging battle between Lireo and Hathoria, Hitano took Alena as his wife (Alena accepted) much to Ybarro's horror. Before their union was consummated, Alena met Ybarro in a dream and had a child with him: Kahlil. From the very beginning, love served as the chief driving force in Alena's life, but it was also because of this love that the kind and loving Sang'gre went through a lot of sufferings that eventually lead her to become spiteful of Bathala and bitter towards her sisters. But the heart will always find its way home, and Alena eventually found her way back to her family's waiting arms. Her personal weapon is the Spear. Mother of Armea *Danaya — the youngest of Mine-a's four daughters, Danaya is the Keeper of the Earth Gem. Unlike Amihan and Pirena who are only half-Diwata, she is a pure-blooded Diwata, and it is only her and Alena who have the same father. Though the youngest, Danaya is the most fearless and level-headed among all the Sang'gres. She knows all of Lireo's laws by heart, and while she may be extremely stubborn, she's one to do things by the book. As the youngest, she also has childish tendencies - evident with how she bickers with Aquil and Lira, over even the smallest things. As the kind who never lets her emotions rule her, Danaya projects a tough and uncaring aura even though she's already breaking down inside. Also, she is in love with Aquil but will not let her feelings be known - at least not vocally. It is also believed that she may not die if she does not want to, as she can transform herself into any animal or plant she wishes in subterfuge. As the guardian of the Earth, her weapon of choice is close to nature. She wields two wooden sticks and specializes in arnis. She is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *Cassiopea — also known as Mata (The Eye). It was Cassiopea who claimed the land that is now known as Lireo and became its First Queen, as well as the Queen of Encantadia. As the child of the Etherian Heran Memen and his mistress - the lowly Diwata Ornia - Cassiopea emerged into a world wrought with hostility towards her mother's kind. When she was still a baby, Evades, Memen's mentor, already knew that she will be the Diwatas' luntaie (savior). Knowing that danger would keep following the child's parents, Evades takes Cassiopea in as his apprentice. Like Kahlil's, Cassiopea's growth was sped up in order for her to quickly fulfill her mission. Under Evades' tutelage, Cassiopea grew to be a wise and extremely gifted Diwata who has the ability to see the future albeit born blind. Later, when she breaks apart the Mother Gem entrusted by Bathala to the Council into the four pieces known as the Fire, Air, Water and Earth gems, she is banished from Lireo and cursed to live within the confines of the forest until the gems are made one again. While awaiting her freedom, Cassiopea collects gold from those who would seek her help. *Lira — the daughter of Ybrahim and Amihan and the rightful heir to the Lirean throne, who was secretly left in the mortal world to die. She did not, however, and grew up to fall in love with the mortal Anthony. Among her, Mira and Kahlil, she was the most blessed. From Alena, she received the gift of a beautiful voice that could soothe her mother's heart, and from Danaya, a protective shield against Pirena's powers. Like her mother, she can feel the wind's emotion. She has also exhibited powers such as lightning strikes and whirlwind. She is also known as Mila or Milagros in the world of the human beings. She tricked Danaya to say "I love you" to Aquil. Her personal weapon is the sword Avatar made by Cassiopea and a golden armor made by Danaya. *Mira — Pirena's daughter who secluded herself from Encantadia to the world of mortals after discovering her true parentage. She carries the fire of her mother, Pirena. She once even became Anthony's secretary with the approval of his mother because of what she learned from her upbringing. Time and again, no matter what she did, it was proven that Anthony would never love her. She has since returned to Encantadia and was designated by Hagorn to be the rightful ruler of Lireo after replacing Agane. She later gets killed by Asval in Lireo. *Kahlil — the son of Ybarro and Alena who was bestowed upon by Alena, unmatched strength and skill in battle. He was also blessed with invulnerability from any known weapon in the land at the time of his conception. Like Cassiopea, Kahlil's growth had to be sped up so that he would be able to fend for himself while his mother tries to recover. Given this circumstance, Kahlil grew up never feeling his mother or his father's embrace. Kahlil was eventually taken in by Pirena, who poisoned his mind and turned him against his own sister. Because of the threat he posed to Encantadia's luntaie, Cassiopea forged a golden sword, the Avatar, to kill him but failed. Later, he is killed by Danaya to protect Lira. When Pirena brings him back to life as a "gift" to Alena, Kahlil was enraged. He stopped at nothing to attain a second death so that he may be able to go back to Devas and be at peace. Aquil granted his wish by driving the Avatar into him. Cassiopea have noted in the past that he is an accident of birth to test the 4 Sang'gres relationship by Bathala. *Cassandra - Lira's daughter. Cassandra is the prophesized last Sang'gre whose birth will henceforth bring the extinct kingdom of Etheria back from the ashes to its once mighty rule over Encantadia. Although Lira never really had a child with the mortal Anthony, Cassandra is of her own flesh - and Cassiopea's blood. However, the fact that she is Lira's child never endeared her to her yla Amihan. Amihan refused to take the her in so she grew up with her ylo Ybrahim and yla Alena in Sapiro and is next in line to the throne, leaving Lireo without an heiress. However, Danaya, who vowed to never have a child, also seems to be making way for Cassandra's ascension to the throne of Lireo. *Aquil — Head of the Royal Army of Lireo, Aquil has dedicated his entire life in the service of his Queen and the Sang'gres. This dedication was spurred by his promise to his later father Amarro: to serve the Queen of Lireo and all her successors no matter what. He has since then proven his loyalty to the Sang'gres and earned their respect in return. He would do everything - anything - for their sake, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. Though usually composed, Aquil can be quite a mess whenever around Danaya (whom he harbors a not-so-secret love for) or Lira (who has quite the penchant for matchmaking). Danaya's playfulness matched with her sudden mood swings and Lira's witty remarks about him and the former never fails to catch him off-guard. In battle, Aquil uses the twin swords he inherited from his father. His father vowed that his spirit will remain in those swords so that Aquil will never have to be alone. Sapiryans Ybrahim — also known as Ybarro, the rightful heir to the Sapiryan throne and the father of Sang'gres Lira, Kahlil, Arman and Armea. Grew up with the mandirigmas since he was a child. He has great skills in battle and was the only person destined to be able to find and unearth the Kabilan. During his time of being trapped in Sapiro, Raquim appeared to Ybarro as his Gabay Diwa to teach him how to fight more valiantly and become the 2nd Kalasag. As Kalasag, he was able to strike fear among his enemies until his secret was out and find himself he no longer needed it because he had regained his confidence. *Raquim — a Sapiryan Prince, cousin of Armeo, father to Amihan and the uncle of Ybrahim, he is the best swordsman that ever walked the face of Encantadia and no one has ever beaten him in battle. He was the gallant warrior who recovered all the jewels from the Hathors and delivered them in safekeeping to his wife, Mine-a. He and Minea had a daughter, Amihan with the Lirean queen and hid their daughter with him along with the map of Encantadia to the mortal world where he died at the hands of Hagorn years later. He also taught Ybarro how to fight better and stronger, declared him his successor, and gave him his Kalasag armor to help fight against the wielder of Kabilan. His personal weapon is the broad sword with rune carvings, Arkrey. He also had a Mahiwagang Tungkod (magical staff) that makes people forget but this was lost in the human world and never recovered. All his life, he kept a journal to preserve the history of Encantadia until this parchment was brought to his daughter years later. *Armeo — former King of Sapiro and father to Ybrahim. In Etheria, he was King Meno's son to a deceased woman named Agarta whom Meno had loved. His real name was Gion. He was renamed by his father and therefore had been called Armeo. He was renamed after his father's favorite brother Armeo who was the father of Raquim. *Asval — Brother of the father of Armeo. It is still unknown how he managed to survive during the fall of Sapiro. He is currently in alliance with Hagorn, but as he also shares an agreement with Aquil, it is uncertain where his loyalties really lie. But one thing is for sure: he is willing to do everything just so he could regain Sapiro. He is very cunning and hailed as one of the architects in Etheria's fall. He also once tricked Pirena to fall in love with him. His personal weapon is the battle axe. He was killed by Ybrahim during the war between Hathoria and Lireo. *Kahlil — the son of Ybrahim and Alena who was bestowed upon by Alena, unmatched strength and skill in battle. He was also blessed with invulnerability from any known weapon in the land at the time of his conception. Like Cassiopea, Kahlil's growth had to be sped up so that he would be able to fend for himself while his mother tries to recover. Given this circumstance, Kahlil grew up never feeling his mother or his father's embrace. Kahlil was eventually taken in by Pirena, who poisoned his mind and turned him against his own sister. Because of the threat he posed to Encantadia's luntaie, Cassiopea forged a golden sword, the Avatar, to kill him but failed. Later, he is killed by Danaya to protect Lira. When Pirena brings him back to life as a "gift" to Alena, Kahlil was enraged. He stopped at nothing to attain a second death so that he may be able to go back to Devas and be at peace. Aquil granted his wish by driving the Avatar into him. Cassiopea have noted in the past that he is an accident of birth to test the 4 Sang'gres relationship by Bathala. * Mayne — mother of Ybrahim and wife of King Armeo. It was her who entrusted the infant Ybrahim to the mandirigma Apitong. Hathors * Hagorn — the power-hungry King of the Hathors who will do anything to win even at the cost of his own blood relative. Hides the secret of being the father of Pirena (that is because he did not recognize the child as his not as a result of love but as a result of deceivance). He is the only Hathorian who has the ability to morph in any person he wishes to be but unlike his daughter Pirena, he can only sustain it for a short time. The rightful wielder of Kabilan. * Agane — Hagorn's half-sister and second-in-command of the Hathors and the ruler of Lireo after Pirena's defeat. Her primary weapon is the golden chain. * Hitano — the diwata who is madly in love with Alena and accepted Pirena's offer to take Alena's memories away. He even lived with Alena far away in the woods as Berdano. He later defected to Hathoria and became a brave Hathorian soldier whom Hagorn considers as his adoptive son. After dying at the hands of Kahlil, he was revived by Pirena into a deadly monster. Adamyans * Imaw — Leader of the Adamyans who also serves as chief adviser to the Diwatas. His personal weapon is the Mahiwagang Tungkod, a magical staff that can show its wielder the history of almost anything. Its only weakness is when Hagorn wears a special ring. If that happens, it will not be recorded in the staff. It was also shown that he can also use it to fire powerful beams. It is also noted that he is crazy about Lira's Sinigang and wants to learn how to cook it. He also ikes to eat Chocolate cake with Ketchup. * Banak and Nakba — denizens of Adamya who is usually confused with locations. They battle together usually as bait for Hathors until they can find a spot for their trap. The two small denizens has a deep past in Etheria. They were once thieves who helped in the war against Etheria and were punished by Avria to become Adamians. *Awoo — a paklong, friendly pashnea. *Imok - Brother of Imaw, He also led the Adamyans. Category:Encantadia Category:Lists